


DA DWC Drabble Collection

by StarGazerGamer



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: DA DWC, F/M, Fluff, Good smut though, Humor, Just smut, Not everything will be smutty, PWP, Random Prompts, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazerGamer/pseuds/StarGazerGamer
Summary: This is where all my DWC drabbles and fics will go.  It's rated E for a very good reason.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [SeigePhoenix](http://seigephoenix.tumblr.com)
> 
> Check out my Tumblr if you want to send prompts for me.

Alissa stared at the box lying on her desk with a cautious gaze. The box itself was unadorned with the exception a black silk bow. The black silk bow was all it needed to have for anyone to realize where it came from. _Madame Bellamy’s_ was infamous in Val Royeux as the premiere spot for fashion of a certain nature. Alissa’s face flushed as red as her hair as she remembered ordering the scraps of silk in the box. Her eyes, the color of the sea off the Storm Coast, looked out the windows at the setting sun. She’d sent Cullen the message to come to her quarters when he was finished with his meetings for the day a few hours earlier. Fingers trembled as she eased the silk from its intricate knot, the glide of the fabric sinuous. Inside the brilliant sea foam dyed tissue was her prize.

She lifted the negligee out of the box, the cloth soft and fine against her skin. It would feel like a dream against her skin when she wore it. She took a deep breath and set the lingerie back in the box and got undressed before she lost her nerve. The midnight silk slid down her body like a lover’s caress. Her nipples beaded against the tissue thin fabric. The negligee fell in waves around her ankles, with slits clear up to her hips. The neckline plunged to her navel, exposing her pale skin. Alissa saw the ties at her shoulders and her waist, the only thing holding the ensemble together. She reached up and let down her hair, the waves falling to her shoulders. Now she had to wait for the Commander to join her. The sound of the door opening snagged her attention, nerves jumped around in her stomach.

“Alissa, what did you-“ Cullen’s words stuck in his throat as he rounded the top of the stairs. Alissa stood framed against the sunset, black silk clinging to her curves. His hand tightened on the railing to focus his attention, lest he forget himself. Heat simmered along his veins, curling tight in his stomach.

“I needed you Cullen. Just you.” Alissa told him as stepped towards him. The silk moved with her, outlining her legs as she moved. Grey eyes glanced up at him, still hesitant after all this time, and she stroked her fingers along his cheek. The nerves in Alissa’s stomach tightened in anticipation as her fingers stroked down to his neck, feeling his erratic pulse against her fingers. She felt his hand settle on her hip, just below one of the tiny knots, and his other cup her cheek to turn her face up to his. She shivered at the heated look in his eyes, her body responding to him. On an oath, he lowered his mouth and captured her lips with his in a kiss full of fiery need. His hand slid into her hair, tightening to hold her in place while his mouth ravaged hers.

Alissa groaned as her hands tightened on the front of his coat. The heavy material slid off his shoulders easily, dropping with a thud on the stone floor. His hands returned to her body, cupping the warm weight of her breast in his hand, thumb grazing her nipple. Her fingers dug into his shoulder as his hand kneaded the soft flesh, sending warm waves of pleasure through her blood. Cullen dragged his lips away from hers to press scorching kisses along her jaw, biting at her ear. “You have no idea what you do to me.” The ragged whisper against her neck sent heated shivers through Alissa’s body.

“Please Cullen.” Alissa whimpered as she felt his fingers tug at the ties, the material slipping down her body. Cullen’s quick intake of breath at seeing her nude beneath the silk was nearly her undoing. The molten look in his eyes as they devoured her had heat pooling between her legs, her body ached for him. His clothes joined hers on the floor and he scooped her up against him as they made their way to the bed. The mattress sagged with their weight, but neither paid any attention, they were too caught up in each other. Alissa’s hands explored every inch of Cullen’s chest, one hand slipping further to grasp his erection. She was rewarded with a dark groan from him as she stroked him from base to tip, her thumb circling the velvety tip. A needy groan spilled from her lips as his fingers found her, wet and wanting him. His thumb circled the swollen bundle of nerves while two fingers slipped inside her.

“Cullen!” His name sounded like a prayer on her lips as he pressed into her the way he knew drove her crazy. “Please Cullen. Please!” Her plea was cut off as her orgasm whipped through her. He groaned against her neck as she clenched around his fingers. The waves of pleasure rolled through her as Cullen gentled his touch. Her pulse sped up as she felt his fingers leave her, replaced with his straining erection. Her legs wrapped around his waist as a quiet groan broke from his lips as he slid inside her. His lips brushed against hers in a feather soft kiss. The kiss grew deeper, hungrier, as he began to move inside her.

Alissa rolled her hips to meet his thrusts, the friction rebuilding the pleasure layer by layer. Her tongue brushed against his as his breathing grew ragged, the taste of him like a drug in her system. His hand slid between them, seeking her swollen nub out. Alissa cried out as the pleasure crashed through her system, the exquisite heat tightening where they were joined. The pace became hard and rough as he sought his own release, but not before she achieved hers again. The strangled moan spilled from her lips as the heat exploded in her. Cullen bit off a yell as he let himself fall over the edge behind her, his fingers digging into her hips.

Alissa wrapped her arms around him as they both fought to calm their breathing. Cullen leaned up on his elbows to ease his weight off Alissa and touched his forehead to hers. The happy hum sounded in her chest as she enjoyed this quiet after love making. She never felt closer to Cullen than this moment, even when he was inside her. Soon he slid out of her and straightened out beside her on the bed, one arm pulling her back against him. The lazy kiss against the back of her neck sent a pleasant warmth surging through her.

“I have to ask. Where in Thedas did you get _that_?” Cullen’s voice threaded with amusement and drowsiness. Alissa grinned as she thought of how to answer. “And when can you wear it again?” The laugh was quick and warm.

“I suppose I should tell you. I ordered one in every color I could think of.” His quiet groan amplified her own amusement as she knew he was imagining her in the silk creations. “I’ll let you see them when they come in.” He chuckled and tightened his hold on her.

“I would hope so. Now, let’s sleep. Josephine has us both scheduled for a meeting with some Orlesian nobles at first light.” It was Cullen’s turn to chuckle as he heard her pained groan. He felt much the same way about Orlesian nobles. They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces, and both overslept the next day.


	2. Stuffed Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the prompt: "What's in the box?'
> 
> Alissa Trevelyan receives a mysterious box and can't figure out who sent it.

“Any idea where it came from?” Varric folded his arms across his chest as he watched the Inquisitor stare at the box wrapped in plain brown paper and tied with ordinary twine. The red headed human shook her head. Her name was on the box but that was it. The handwriting was neat and efficient, and it certainly didn’t match any of her companions. Her advisors had already been ruled out. Josephine had an elegant hand with loops and swirls, Leliana wrote with an elegant hand too but hers lacked the flamboyance of Josephine’s, and Cullen was a military man through and through.

“Absolutely no clue. Which is odd? Who would send me a box like this?” Alissa hadn’t been the most popular member of her family, though since becoming Inquisitor that had certainly changed. A fact that still irritated her, since she’d left Ostwick to escape familial politics. Only to land smack dab in the middle of Thedas politics. The irony was not lost on her.

“Make sure it doesn’t buzz.” Alissa sent the dwarf a glare but her face grew pensive as the thought took root.

“You don’t really think Sera would send me a box of bees? And not leave some holes for them to breathe?” Alissa carefully shook the box while holding it up to her ear. The box did not buzz, much to her relief. The box didn’t make _any_ noise, which only increased her suspicions.

“Go ahead and open it Trevelyan. What could it hurt?” Varric laughed as he saw the pained look on Alissa’s face. The Inquisitor was an oddity to him. A human noble that despised politics. They had a lot in common in that regard, as neither of them had been able to escape the whole political situation. Both had bitched about the expectations of their family.

“Out here?” Varric threw back his head and laughed. She wrinkled her nose in irritation before stomping off towards her private quarters. She had no idea what was in the box but she certainly didn’t want to be embarrassed in front of all the nobles. Alissa managed that all on her own. She marched up the stairs and finally sat at her desk by the window.

The twine untied easily and she carefully picked at the paper. Sera was still not ruled out as a suspect in sending her the box. Alissa grinned as she saw the plain white box underneath the three layers of brown paper. A squeak of delight left her lips as she saw what was in the box. The laugh bubbled out as she pulled out the stuffed creature, and it hit her. She remembered mentioning that she wished she could have a Mabari, but with the lack of accommodations in Skyhold she knew she couldn’t keep one. The little stuffed dog even had kaddis painted on. Its little pink felt tongue poked out, ruining its attempt at menacing.

The note in the box explained that he’d gotten Krem to sew it. Alissa paused to imagine the Charger’s second in command sewing the Mabari stuffed animal with the imposing Commander leaning over his shoulder. She doubled over with laughter at the image. Alissa wiped her eyes as the tears streaked down her face from merriment. She made a note to thank Krem for going through the effort of sewing the little stuffed dog for her, as she would treasure it. She’d thank the Commander later. Alissa would never admit how much she treasured that little stuffed animal to anyone aside from Cullen and Krem. Baron, which is what she named the dog, had a place of honor on the pillow next to her on the bed.


End file.
